


Always with me

by churchofeverydaywhores



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Vampires, Original Character(s), Vampires, sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchofeverydaywhores/pseuds/churchofeverydaywhores
Summary: Moth here for more serious writing. essentially a lesbian vampire falling in love with the woman trying to kill her. We getting sad so be warned





	Always with me

**Author's Note:**

> The house on the hill stared menacingly down at the group about to enter. Vampire central was their term but it was really just a normal house...
> 
> That happened to be full of vampires okay.

The house on the hill stared menacingly down at the group about to enter. Vampire central was their term but it was really just a normal house... 

That happened to be full of vampires okay. 

The group of hunters did a once over to make sure everyone had the equipment they needed and once they did the masks went on and they went in. ( https://youtu.be/Blqe-dUGz90 if you want a backing track here ) the dim lighting in the room took a while to adjust to but that was no problem, they usually worked in the dark. A ballroom full of masked figures dancing to an elegant string band, the candles seeming floating above them, and the suspicious tasting red wine really set the hunters on edge. after all they needed to see that their target was actually a vampire and not a human. Anya split from her group and went to scout the floor. She spotted a suspicious looking figure at the wine, her canines shining in the candlelight gave Anya the go ahead.

"hello miss" She said walking up to the tall woman 

"why hello" The woman responded "can I help you with anything dear?" 

"I was wondering if you would like to dance, a pretty thing like you shouldn't have to stand around" 

Smirking the woman took Anyas hand and was escorted to the dance floor. The two locked their fingers together and Anya moved her hand to the small of her partners back. The music begun and they started to waltz.

"Strange to share a dance with a stranger" The woman said as she stepped back

"We don't have to be strangers, I'm Anya"

"Eden" 

"A fitting name for someone who looks like perfection"

"you'll make me blush Anya"

"Thats the goal, reds my favorite color"

The women continued to follow the simple box steps until Eden suddenly moved her hand to Anyas back and elegantly dipped her low. Thrown off balance Anya fell to the floor causing Eden to snicker. The taller bent down to help lift her partner to her feet.

"such an elegant dance partner you are" Eden smiled

"maybe if someone didn't sweep me off my feet"

"Aw hon, we just met don't go falling for me" The 2 women started giggling.

"want to go somewhere a little more private?" Anya asked as she held out her arm. Eden gladly locked her arm with the others and they walked out towards the garden. Moonlight shone on the pathway allowing for just enough light to see where they were, 7 foot hedges surrounded the main fountain and lead off into smaller paths. To Anyas pleasure there was no one else out here, most likely because of the cold or the lack of booze, it was perfect. Eden was lead behind a hedge and next to one of the garden walls. Her back hit the wall and Anya cornered her.

"shut your eyes honey" The small but muscular woman whispered to the taller. 

Eden complied and waited for a feeling of warmth... uh, somewhere. She was surprised to feel the warmth coming from her chest, not the good warmth though. She opened her eyes as she pushed Anya away. Looking down she saw a wound. She directed her attention to the woman on the floor who was feverishly searching for something. That something was right next to Edens foot.

"so" She growled "your'e a hunter?"

Anya stood up fast and tried to maintain a confident stance "yes"

"and to think I was going to sleep with you" Eden remarked

"you were what?" Anya was caught off guard and it gave Eden enough time to throw a punch to her stomach and start walking away. Anya was brought back to reality

"where do you think you're going!" she yelled, running after her

"I WAS going inside but-" she was cut off by a very pissed off hunter tackling her to the ground. The hunter got out another stake and was just about to finish the job when the woman below disappeared. 

"what the fuck?" she asked. a weight then came down on her, now she was being pinned to the ground (we have fun here). Her stake was tossed aside and an arm was placed over her neck to hold her down. 

"did the pup forget that we can teleport" Shit, she had

"you know" Eden said moving her free hand down Anyas body "I thought hunters were tougher than this" She quickly pulled off the hunters belt "not even a little fight in you is there?"

Eden didn't get an answer because the hunter was so focused on the hands at her waist. Noticing this Eden pulled it away and brought it and the belt to Anyas hands.

"oh poor dear, nothing like that tonight" Eden tightened the belt around Anyas wrists. She grabbed the hunters chin and brought her face close "maybe another time" she said, planting a kiss onto the tender lips of the woman below her. Eden left and Anya was left there tied up, confused, and wondering if she still hated vampires or was more open to them now.


End file.
